Sicky Ricky
Sicky Ricky is a HTFF character made by La Coco. Bio Sicky Ricky is a nurse who walks around the town trying to attend the sick or injured; however, this little piggy herself is a landmine full of lethal and contagious diseases that will spread every time she gets up close and personal with anybody. Nurse Erica is/was a nurse who worked in a hospital being dedicated to her work and loving to help the rest of the medical team to successfully get the patients healthy once again. ...until she was captured, her captors unknown, to flesh out experiments, which involved injecting diseases into her, in order to obtain cures for these; she was injected with many contagious diseases in all parts of her body until she became a sack full of lethal viruses. But with the "luck" that she had, and retains to this very day, she managed to escape from her captors before they found out. Due to the amount of hazardous diseases in her organism, her mental health quickly deteriorated, leaving her in a zombie-like state, but within what's left of her conscience, she has kept the objective of her former job: to help those in need. She currently lives in an industrial dumpster, the only available place for her to dwell in, where she progressively gets infected with several new diseases; this place is also where she gets her medical kit to help her patients...this only makes things worse on the long run. Appearance Erica is a pig, having the nose, ears and hooves of this animal, with red blood fur; she has furry, messy cheeks with a fringe on the forehead, also messy. Her eyes are reddish with the eyelids having a dark red tone and she only has a single eyelash; apparently, her lower lip is painted a dark shade of crimson, from where a single tusk protrudes upwards. She's full of open wounds, most which still spew out blood. She has two band-aids, one on her cheek and the other on her left leg, alongside a large bandage on her right arm that covers a nasty wound by syringes. She wears a white nurse's vest alongside a hat with a remarkable red cross. Personality She is quite paranoid, because she always tries to flee from the authority because of her fear of being sent back to quarantine. Aside from this, she is usually seen sad or nervous because of the pain she always suffers, whether being because her nose hurts or perhaps a strong headache. Relations Real doctors: By no means is she a legally approved nurse, which could potentially get her in trouble; especially with real doctors who realize she is faking her profession; furthermore, if they realize she's a vessel of disease, they will get her back in quarantine. Ebony: She is her co-worker; she considers Ebony a "friend", which is easily put in doubt given how poorly Ebony treats her. Sicky herself is victim of harsh mistreatment from her partner. From experimenting with her to even trying to expose her to the authorities for them to take her away, her mistreatment is always evident; however Erica likes having a "friend" in her "job", even if said friend is always trying to kill her. Deaths Her deaths normally take one of two ways; one of them involves disease (which would be around 40% of her deaths in any episode) while the other favors any sort of external harm other than disease. He can cause deaths by infecting those around her with her various diseases. Her survival ratio is 30%. Episodes Starring *Inhospitable Hospital Kill Count *Sickly - 1 ("Inhospitable Hospital") Trivia * "Sicky Ricky" is a nickname given to her because her name is Erica (Aka Ricky) and also because of her sick state (Sicky), forming her funky nickname. * Her overall concept is to be the living bag of plagues of the series, killing everyone in different, sickly ways. In addition, to follow the rules of the show, the only reason why she survives is because every new episode, her health state is restarted, in turn giving her a new, possibly deadlier, disease than the last. * At first, her fur color was going to be green, or even white, but this was soon discarded; furthermore, her blood red fur hides the blood stains from her body, making it harder to determine that she's wounded. * Her gender itself is unknown due to several factors; she has feminine eyes, a masculine nickname, a feminine real name and a very deep voice, almost as deep as that of a man. * She always has a nosebleed throughout all the episodes she appears in. * It is suspected that Sicky could potentially have a soft attraction for Ebony. * Erica is a mix breed of a boar and a pig. Gallery Sicky alt.png Sicky blood.png Sicky px.png Rickyyyy.png 1532870778917-1.png Sickyyyyy.png Nursesss.png|With Ebony Ebony Sicky gijinka.png|Gijinkas with Ebony Inhospitable2.png|Sicky messes up. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Boars Category:Pigs Category:Red Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with Hats Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Season 115 introductions